danganronparoleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Oogami
Sakura Oogami Sakura Oogami (大神 さくら Oogami Sakura), nicknamed the Ogre''online, is one of the characters featured in Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair . She has the title'Super High-School Level Fighter '(超高校級の「格闘家」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Kakutōka"). She was an expert martial artist and wrestler who became a champion in an international competition held in America. As of now, her 400-win streaks had yet to be broken. Oogami was blackmailed by Monobear into working with him, and later committed suicide in order to cease the dispute between the other students. AppearanceEdit Oogami has a fierce appearance. She is often mistaken for a man due to her muscular build and deep voice. She has long white hair, dark skin, and a scar across her face. She wears a white sailor school uniform with ripped sleeves and bandages on her arms and legs, and a blue skirt. PersonalityEdit Contrary to what her appearance might suggest, Oogami is a quiet and levelheaded girl. She has a habit of talking in an old, formal manner. She was also shown to be quite close with Asahina, probably due to their mutual enthusiasm in sport activities; she was visibly upset when someone attempted to harm Asahina. She also greatly reveres her friendship with the other students, going as far to commit suicide in order to prevent them from turning against each other and, at one point, considered aiding them by breaking open the lock on the headmaster’s room. HistoryEdit Pre-Despair IncidentEdit The only opponent that Oogami could not defeat is her past lover, a man named Kenichiro. She promised to fight him again and kept that memory 'buried within her heart'. High School Life of Mutual KillingEdit Just like many other students, Oogami is among those who were chosen to attend Hope Peak Academy and ended up being trapped inside the school. Noble Sacrifice for RedemptionEdit Some time after Celes' execution, Oogami had enough of deceiving her friends any further and she had made up her mind to crush Monobear's twisted games once and for all. Execution (from official Visual Fanbook)Edit 'Deciding Match of the Whole Galaxy '- Oogami is standing in wilderness. Various space alien commanders and soldiers appear and surround her, manipulating the atmosphere. Even though Oogami successfully kicks them one after another, the enemies don't stop appearing. Eventually it becomes too cramped and she dies by the pressure of being buried. This is only described in the official Visual Fanbook. RelationshipsEdit Aoi AsahinaEdit Asahina is Oogami's best friend. The two bonded from the very beginning over their love of sports and athletics, and are rarely seen without the other. Both are fiercely protective of each other, Asahina being the only one to stick up for Oogami when she is accused of being the headmaster's mole, and Oogami becoming furious and even violent when someone hurt Asahina. When Oogami's suicide note is found, it is mainly addressed to Asahina. KenichiroEdit Kenichiro is Oogami's boyfriend. In a Free-Time Event, she had admitted that she could not defeat him in combat. Category:Characters